Sometimes the Dark is More Fun
by hmweasley
Summary: A collection of Sizzy ficlets. For now, all are based in the show's universe, not the books. 1: Simon introduces Izzy to pillow forts. 2. Simon is a blanket thief.
1. Warmth

**Prompts:**

**Monthly Challenges for All:  
****Stacked With**: Spring Bingo, Therapeutic Theorems of Tessellations, Shipping War  
**Representations**: Isabelle - drug addiction, Isabelle Lightwood/Simon Lewis  
**Tertiary Bonus Challenges**: Terse  
**Space Address for Spring Bingo (prompt)**: 5C (Warmth)  
**Ship (Team):** Isabelle Lightwood/Simon Lewis (Sizzy)  
**Shipping War List (Prompt)**: Big List (pillow fort)  
**Word Count**: 390

**Content notice:** References to drug addiction.

* * *

Isabelle walked into Simon's apartment and froze. Half the apartment consisted of blankets draped over the sofa and chairs, which had been arranged strategically around the space to suspend the blanket. It looked unlike anything Isabelle had seen before, and her mind cycled through possible explanations for the set up.

She had to rule out foul play before she remembered the conversation she'd had with Simon a week before about building pillow forts as a child.

"Simon," she called out, voice lilting upward as if it were a question.

Her boyfriend was nowhere in sight, but he'd assured her he was home when she'd texted him fifteen minutes earlier.

Sure enough, saying his name resulted in the blankets rustling as Simon crawled out from under the strange structure on his hands and knees. He was beaming even as Izzy raised one eyebrow in his direction.

"Hey!" he said.

Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug that she returned even as her eyes remained on the monstrosity behind him.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A pillow fort." He held out his arms as if presenting an artistic masterpiece. "I told you that you had to experience one, remember? I know you've been having a hard time recently, so I thought now was as good of a time as ever to give it a shot."

Izzy swallowed, trying to rid herself of the sting in her throat. Simon was brushing over the gesture, but she knew the recent flare up of her yin fen cravings had more to do with the fort than he would admit. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and took his hand.

"Come on," she said, tugging him towards the so-called fort. "I want to see what's so great about these things."

"You mean you can't already tell?" Simon asked from behind her as they crawled into the space he'd created.

Izzy collapsed on top of the pillows piled on the floor. She hadn't realized that Simon owned so many. As Simon settled at her side, she couldn't help but give a slight laugh. The fort somehow radiated a warmth that the apartment itself hadn't, and she could only contribute that to how close Simon was and how snug it felt.

"I think I'm starting to get the idea," she admitted.


	2. Blankets

**Prompts:**

**Monthly Challenges for All:  
**

Stacked with: Fem Power, Therapeutic Theorem of Tessellations, Shipping War  
Representation(s): Isabelle, drug addiction, Isabelle Lightwood/Simon Lewis  
Bonus Challenge(s): Not a Lamp  
Tertiary Bonus Challenge(s): Terse, Thimble  
Ship (Team): Isabelle Lightwood/Simon Lewis (Sizzy)  
List (Prompt): Big List (shared blanket)  
Word Count: 797

**Content Notice: **One reference to drug addiction.

* * *

The night vision rune was one of Izzy's personal favorites. It was a necessity when you spent as much time out at night as she did. Sure, New York created plenty of its own light no matter the time of day, but the best lit areas of the city were the places she was least likely to be.

Navigating her way through Simon's apartment was no different than it would have been the middle of the afternoon. She carefully sidestepped Simon's guitar and hopped over the video game controller that one of them had thrown aside after a particularly heated game of Mario Kart the day before.

When she opened the bedroom door, it was to find Simon sound asleep with the blankets around him like a cacoon. Izzy sighed at the sight. It was the fifth time she'd arrived at Simon's apartment after a patrol to find that he'd claimed all of the blankets for himself. He looked adorable cuddled up like he was, but there wasn't a way for her to cuddle up with him under the blanket.

She stripped off her clothes, tugging on one of Simon's shirts. Typically, she had no reservations about sleeping in the nude, but if she wasn't getting under the blankets, she needed something to protect her from the slight chill of the autumn air.

The bed dipped as she lowered herself on it. She kept her eyes on Simon for signs of stirring, but he was a sound sleeper despite his vampire senses. Izzy's fingers latched onto the edge of the blanket and tugged, testing to see how much she could pull away from him, but even in sleep, vampires were strong. She wasn't getting more of the blanket without a struggle that would wake Simon up.

Shaking her head, she laid down, pressing herself into Simon to get what warmth from him that she could. As she closed her eyes, she tried to ignore the cool air against her skin.

* * *

Izzy woke slowly and in confusion. She became aware of the chilly air against her skin before her eyes opened to make sense of her surroundings. A quick glance at the clock told her that it was still the early hours of the morning before sunrise. It was the chill that had woken her.

Glancing at the other side of the bed, she saw Simon ensconced in the blanket that he had tugged off of her in his sleep. Izzy sighed. Taking a fistful of the blanket, she gave it a test tug, but she managed to gain very little back for herself.

She reached for her stele on the bedside table and ran it over her warmth rune. Laying back down, she tried to ignore the fact that she was only half covered by the blanket, but even with her rune keeping the chilly air at bay, she couldn't get comfortable.

Rolling over on her back, she looked at Simon, considering waking him to get her fair share of the blanket back, but he looked peaceful in his sleep. She reached out and tugged on the blanket again, getting a bit more than she had the last time. She repeated the gesture three times before Simon began to stir. She stopped, pressing herself as close to his side as she could and claiming the edge of the blanket as her own.

Closing her eyes, she willed herself to fall back asleep.

* * *

"What is that?" Simon asked, staring down at the blanket draped over Izzy's arm with what could only be described as horror.

"A blanket," she said, unfolding it halfway to show him. "I'm determined to actually sleep tonight."

Simon deflated, sighing as he took a step to the side and let Izzy fully into the apartment. She draped her blanket over the back of the sofa before taking a seat.

"I'm sorry," Simon said, sitting beside her.

"Don't apologize," she said with a slight laugh. "It's not like you keep stealing the blankets on purpose. Besides, I found an easy solution."

"Still, I feel terrible knowing I'm a blanket thief and didn't even know it. If there was a boyfriend score or something, that has to take away points."

Izzy shrugged, placing a hand on his knee and giving it a squeeze.

"There are much worse things to be than an inadvertent blanket thief," she said. "One of my ex's fueled a drug addiction that I still deal with every day, remember? You're doing just fine, Simon."

He relaxed slightly, nodding his head repeatedly as if he needed it to reassure himself.

"And I still plan on sharing a blanket, by the way," Izzy said, pressing herself further into his side. "This one's just back up."

Simon gave her a small smile before leaning in to press a kiss to her lips.


End file.
